A spark in the dark
by CrashleyTheKitty
Summary: After being caught by a trainer named Autumn, Sparkette the Eevee goes on a huge adventure with her trainer's Tyler and his Eevee Shadow. Join them as they learn, battle, and even fall in love. Rated M for gore and language, plus some dark themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So, a lot of my friends on discord know about Team Fluffy Cuteness, the Eeveelution team I use for games and roleplays, but they often ask about the history of them. So, here is the story about how Sparkette and Shadow met, grew, and became the founders of Team Fluffy Cuteness, and all the trials and obstacles they had to face along the way. If you want to actually meet the team, you can find them all as RP characters on my discord. The room invite tag is mJC5PK5 Please feel free to review and PM me if you want.**

"My apple." I said, giving a small growl to another Eevee on the same branch of the tree as me. "Fine, keep your apple. Plenty more apples on this tree." He said, hopping up onto another branch. I picked the large red fruit and happily chewed on it, enjoying its sweet taste. As I was eating it, I heard a human coming down the path under the tree. It wasn't uncommon, they made the path after all. What was uncommon was that the girl below was looking at me.

"Come here Eevee, come here." She said, crouching down and holding out her hand. She had some sort of small brown thing on her hand, which smelled delicious. I hopped down out of the tree, and slowly and cautiously walked to her. She didn't move, she just held out the food. I gave her a sniff, and concluded she was a good human.

I ate the small piece of food she offered, and looked up as she pulled something from her belt. It was a red and white ball of some kind. She aimed the ball at me, and pressed a button on it. Suddenly a red beam engulfed me, turning my whole body into red. I tried so hard to make a noise, to cry to help, but I could do nothing. I was torn away from the ground, the sky, the tree, everything, and yanked towards the ball until I was suddenly thrown into it. I tried to run once I was released, but there was nothing to run to. Just a cold empty metal ball with things on the walls that let me see myself in them.

"What's going on!?" I screamed into the void. "Welcome to your new Pokeball Home. This Pokeball is equipped with the latest software for Pokémon comfort. Anything you wish will appear and be provided to you. Please make yourself comfortable, and enjoy your stay." A voice said from the ceiling. I wasn't sure what a Pokeball was, but it seemed I was very much stuck here. "Show me an exit." I demanded from the voice. "Error, unable to show exit." The voice told me.  
Stupid voice, not letting me out. I couldn't even lie down since there was no grass. "Beginning simulation." The voice said, as grass and ground began to slowly come into existence. I pawed at it, and it was certainly grass. I wonder what would happen if I asked for a view of the night sky. Suddenly it went dark, very dark. I looked up in confusion, only to find the most beautiful night sky I could imagine. Stars, a moon, an aurora, galaxies, all brimming with life and color. Thank you voice.

"Recall, recall, recall." The voice said, and suddenly I felt a tugging at my body like the one I had felt before as I turned into red light. I shot out of my Pokeball and onto soft grass. I looked around quickly, noticing I was still in the forest, but a far way from my home tree. As I looked, I saw the girl from earlier crouching again, looking at me and holding the ball. "Hello Eevee." She smiled. "Don't worry, she's nice. You can go see her." A boy said from beside me. I jumped back and looked to see a Charmander.

"Pyro that wasn't nice." The girl scowled. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to help. First thing you should know, she can't understand a thing we say." He told me. "Alright, but what's going on? I mean I was just on my tree with my brothers and sisters, and now I'm here after being a ball with voice!" I asked. "You've been captured. It's not as bad as it sounds. Before I was captured I was living off of scraps, foraging for food, trying to keep my tail dry in the rain. Then a nice professor caught me in a Pokeball, and shortly after I was given to her. It's a nice life. She feeds me, cares for me, and the Pokeball is pretty awesome." He explained.

I turned and slowly walked up to her, and she picked me up. "Hello Eevee." She said happily, and promptly turned me around and looked at my rear. "I see, you're a female Eevee." She said as turned me back around. OK! Too personal, too fast! She smiled, and set me back down on the grass. "Can you not just sniff me like every other Pokémon!?" I growled. "She's not a Pokémon. She's a human. Weird creatures. Anyways, they rely more on sight than scent. I doubt they can even tell we all smell different. Trust me it is awkward having one look to see what you have." He laughed.

"It's ok Eevee. Here, would you like a treat?" the girl said, rummaging through her pack to pull out a piece of meat. She knelt down and offered it to me on her hand. I gave it a sniff, and reluctantly took it from her. I wasn't sure what type of meat it was, but it was yummy! "Well you certainly do like beef. So, do you have a name? If you do, Pyro can probably translate it for me." She smiled. "That's me by the way." Charmander said. "My name? Well, everyone just called me Sparkette." I shrugged. Pyro made a few hand signs, and then said 'spbarkaht'. Not even close dude…

"Electric…girl…electrical girl…oh! Sparkette! Well Sparkette, please to meet you!" The girl smiled, holding her hand out to me. Umm…she didn't have anything on it. What was I supposed to do exactly? "She wants you to shake. Put you paw in her hand, and move it up and down." Pyro said. I looked up, and gently set my right paw into her fingers. She gently grasped it, and moved my paw up and down three times. "Well, pleased to meet you too miss." I smiled. "Her name is Autumn by the way." Pyro laughed. "Oh you are just adorable! Oh I wanna squeeze you!" Autumn squealed, hauling me into her arms and holding me against her chest. "Yeah, she calls those hugs, and she quite enjoys giving them out like candy." Pyro said as I was put down.

Autumn was not one of the regular humans I saw in the forest. One thing I had learned from my mom about humans before she passed was the difference between the males and the females. Another thing I learned was that the females for some strange reason developed enlarged breasts when they came to maturity. Autumn's were there, but they weren't very big. She also was shorter than the adults, but taller than the normal children. If I had to guess from what I knew, she was adolescent. Given how long it took them to mature, I'd say about 13 years of age? She also dressed different from the other humans. She wore a dark red T-shirt, a dark grey vest with many pockets, a black backpack, long pants made from what they called denim with even more pockets that missed her ankles by about two inches, and black boots. On her head was a red and white hat they called a ball cap. She had waist length straight tree bark brown hair, and pretty green eyes. Most of the 'trainers' as they were called were younger by about 3 years, so why was she older, but still new? Maybe Pyro would know?

"Pyro…why is Autumn older than the others? Most trainers who come through here are about three years younger." I asked the Charmander. "She was very ill when she should have started. Something called an asthma. I don't understand it, but I know she has this little red tube thing that she keeps in her pocket. She has these weird moments where it's like she can't breathe normally and she has to put the tube in her mouth, it hisses, and then she inhales from it. And somehow, a few moments later she can breathe again. But I guess a few years ago it was harder to get her those tubes, and she struggled a lot. But now she can get them anywhere, and so it's easy for her." He explained.

Autumn stood up, and looked towards the sun, her hat shading her eyes as the light came through the trees, staining her in faint greens. It was as if she was the embodiment of her very namesake. "Walk or ride Pyro?" Autumn asked, looking to the Charmander. Pyro smiled and pointed to one of the red and white balls on her waist. Autumn nodded, and took the ball off her belt. When she pushed the button, the ball popped open, and Pyro was engulfed in red light before being sucked into the ball. Even though I knew it didn't hurt or anything, it was creepy how he just went into the ball. "What about you Sparkette? Do you want to go into your ball, or ride on my shoulder?" She asked me with a smile. I didn't really like the ball, so I pointed to her shoulder and yipped. She leaned down picked me up, and set me on her shoulder.

We were off…goodbye Dad, goodbye Sparkshot, goodbye tree, goodbye…home. It was depressing to go…and yet, somehow freeing. It was well known that Pokémon in the forest were caught regularly. A Pidgey had probably already told my family. It wasn't the first time we had gotten word of a capture, and at first, long long ago, it had been upsetting. But as we met more and more who returned to visit, we realized captured Pokémon had really good lives usually. So was I sad? Not really. Autumn seemed to be very nice, and seemed to really care. And while my family might miss me, they would know I would be safe and return someday to visit. This was not a sad ending; this was a happy new beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

We were standing at a sign in the road outside the forest, Autumn drinking from a water bottle while I got a cute metal bowl with little brown paw prints on it that she had filled with water. It was the clearest, cleanest water I had ever had the privilege of drinking. According to her, we were waiting on her friend name Tyler. She kept saying how I would like him and how he was a good person. I had heard once from a returner that sometimes trainers traded Pokémon and that it was normal. I was frightened, what if my new trainer wasn't going to be my trainer at all? What if she had caught me just to trade me to another trainer? I had tried to ask her, but like Pyro said, she couldn't understand anything I said.

Eventually, a young man did show up. He was taller than Autumn, but about the same age. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and whore just denim pants, a black T-shirt with a picture of a Squirtle on it, black gloves, and a matching hat to Autumn's. "Hey, bought time you showed up. Get lost?" Autumn giggled at him. "Naw, just had a roughly hard time catching a Pikachu. Squirtle had a really hard time with it. I see you caught a little ball of fluff too. I caught a male Eevee near the entrance." Tyler said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Sparkette's a female. She's absolutely adorable too. Very chatty." Autumn said, looking down to me. I smiled and said hello, even knowing they couldn't understand me. My guess what whatever they heard was cute, because they both smiled and said 'aww'. Tyler pulled out a red and white ball and released the Pokémon inside, to reveal another Eevee. It walked over to me, cautiously looking over me. I picked up its scent instantly. He was a male, slightly younger than me, and clearly not of the same tree, or even same quarter of the forest, meaning not related.

"Hey there. I'm Shadow. What's your name?" he asked me. "My mom named me Sparkette, to commemorate me hatching the same day she survived a lightning strike and evolved into a Jolteon." I answered. "Interesting story behind it. My dad just named me Shadow because I like to hide in shadows. Umm, I don't want to impose, but can I share your water? Our river has been pretty dry and I haven't had any good water in days." He smiled, before his ears dropped, looking away from me. "Of course! It's delicious water too." I cheered, moving back. He came over and greedily started lapping it up.

"Tyler, your Eevee is stealing mine's water." Autumn said, glaring at Shadow. But I told him he could! "I umm, I forgot to bring a water bowl. I haven't got anything to put clean water in for him." Tyler groaned. "You're an idiot. Well, at least she doesn't seem to mind." Autumn sighed, still watching Shadow finish off my water. She refilled the bowl, and he drank a bit more before sitting up and sighing in pleasure. "Feel better?" I giggled. "I must pee." He said simply, and started to walk away behind me. "Hey! What are you doing!? You can't just walk away from your train…oh, he's taking a wiz." Tyler started shouting, before the unmistakable sound of urine hitting dirt could be heard, accompanied by a very pleased sigh of relief. "You certainly caught an interesting one." Autumn said hesitantly. "He is a man of very simple tastes." Tyler laughed. I agree with Tyler.

"Now do you feel better?" I laughed when Shadow finished and sat beside me. "Very much so. Sorry, but when nature calls…" he said nervously. "Not like you can prevent it. When you have to go, you have to go. Nothing wrong with that." I shrugged. "Wow, a girl who doesn't scoff and call me disgusting for admitting I pee like every other Pokémon. Where have you been all my life?" He laughed happily. "I take it you come from a prissy group?" I asked. "Low pop. Eevee numbers are already out of whack with an 87.5 male to 12.5 female ratio, but my tree was even lower with females after we had a plague when I was a pup. We're not sure why, but out of twelve males, only one passed, while out of the six females, four died. They of course became precious, and spoiled, and prissy." He explained, looking at his paws.

"So did you get his name yet?" Autumn asked, looking at Shadow. "I would need Pyro for that. Bubbles still can't pronounce crap." Tyler sighed. Autumn did this weird eye thing like she was rolling them in her sockets, and then released the Charmander, who was a sleep. Pyro rolled over, saw Tyler, then rolled back over with one paw raised, a single middle digit raised up. "Oh don't be like that man!" Tyler cried in frustration as Autumn howled in laughter. I won't say I understand the meaning, but I'm guessing the single digit thing is an insult or something?

"He's a bit of a prick ain't he?" Shadow laughed at the Charmander. Pyro rolled back over with a growl, staring down the other Eevee. "Say it to my face fucker!" he shouted, getting up. Oh dear. This won't end well. "I said, you're a prick. What did my trainer do to deserve that?" Shadow growled, bowing aggressively. "He stepped on my damn tail last night." Pyro growled as the two humans looked on in worry. "Well I'm sure he didn't mean to." Shadow said coldly. "What's your name bitch? I wanna know it for when I kick your ass." Pyro threatened. "Shadow." He answered. Pyro looked to Tyler, pointed to Tyler, snapped his fingers, pointed to the ground, and then made another sign. "Shadow?" To which Pyro nodded. "Interesting name for a normal type." Tyler laughed.

Pyro then pointed right at Shadow, and then made a punching motion to Autumn. He looked pissed. "I think your interesting Eevee is getting on his nerves. "Yeah…Shadow, bro not cool man. Leave the cute chicks Charmander alone man." Tyler told him. Autumn rolled her eyes again, and then grinned. "Why not let them settle it? See how strong he is?" Autumn smirked, holding up from colored papers. "I'll take that one. 350 about right?" Tyler agreed, holding up his own colored paper. The two humans stood a certain distance apart, and held their pokeballs, calling to Shadow and Pyro.

"Pyro use Ember!" Autumn shouted, to which Tyler replied "Shadow use Swift!" Pyro spun around, sending a tiny jet of flame at the Eevee, while Shadow conjured some stars from his tail as he jumped and avoided the flames, onto to brutally spin said stars into Pyro's face like small daggers. Pyro roared and rubbed his left cheek, the small cuts from the spinning stars bleeding a bit. Brutal Shadow, but…kick his ass! Send home one for the Eevee! "Dammit…Use scratch then!" Autumn told Pyro. "Shadow, use Shadow Ball!" Tyler shouted. "Oh you dumbass!" Autumn screamed, since that wasn't a move we…wait what the hell! Shadow grinned, steadied himself, and opened his mouth, blasting Pyro with an intense purple ball of pure energy, knocking him out instantly.

How the hell…Shadow Ball was a move, but we didn't learn it naturally. According to a few of the returners they were taught it using some screen thing called a 'television' which explained how to use it. I highly doubt Tyler had the ability to train Shadow in it already if he was fresh caught too…so where the hell did he learn it? "How the fuck did you get him to learn Shadow Ball?" Autumn hissed at Tyler, clearly as confused as me while Shadow strutted over to and sat next to me. "I didn't. When I tried to capture him, he really didn't wanna go and threw that at Squirtle. Knocked her out instantly. I honestly have no idea how he learned it. It's not a naturally learned move." Tyler shrugged.

"Would you be willing to explain how to you came to know that one? And can you teach me how to do it?" I asked him, looking to my right at see him licking his paw. "Huh? Oh the Shadow Ball thing? From my dad. See, my dad was captured as an Eevee too. Grew big, strong, became a vaporeon. But his trainer had some issues, and I guess after a mental breakdown he just released all his Pokémon. So dad came back to the forest, met my mom, and had me. And when I hatched, I somehow like already knew it. Like it just comes natural to me. It's one of two moves I got from him." He explained. "Oh…well, what's the other?" I asked, wondering what other tricks he had.

He stood up, grinned, and wiggled his gorgeous ass back and forth as his beautiful eyes turned pink and everything in me melted. Nothing but him mattered…just those eyes…that tail…his adorable mane…a heat rolled through me, gathering in my belly. It hurt…I wanted him to rub my belly. Actually, I wanted him to father my puppies. Please give me a pup… "HEY!" I shouted when it suddenly all stopped, as Shadow rolled in dirty laughing his ass off at me, clearly amused beyond belief.

"That was admittedly hysterical. She looked like she wanted him in bed." Autumn laughed too. "He fucking knows attract. I love it!" Tyler howled, bending over and laughing so hard he was crying. I pouted and hid behind Autumn's legs, who promptly picked me up and cuddled me to her chest. "Aww, she's all embarrassed. Poor Sparkette, did the male Eevee use a mean move on you? It's only because you're so adorable!" she cooed, cuddling me and tickling my belly. Ok fine, this is fun, more belly tickles!

"We should get going. Pewter city isn't that far, and we should be there before dark. Last thing we want is to be stuck out in the wilderness in the dark." Tyler said, looking to the North. "Yeah, besides Shadow knocked out Pyro, so he's going to need a healing at the pokecenter. I do have to admit, your Eevee is amazing in battle. Not only does it have Shadow Ball for heavy hitting, it has Attract to annoy the hell out of Sparkette." Autumn agreed, before making fun of me again and giving me more belly tickles. "You're never gonna live that down." Shadow chuckled. "Just for that, I'm going to ignore you for the rest of my life." I huffed, not that I really would.

Apparently PokeCenters were just big trainer places that did everything you could think of. The nurses could heal almost anything. There were computer banks that did trading, storage, and teaching, as well as special ones where trainers could call family and see them, instead of uing the pokegear Autumn sometimes talked on, although usually it just played music. They also let trainers stay upstairs in free rooms. The first thing Autumn wanted to do was call her dad on a computer, so while Pyro was healing, we went to make the call.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going? I see you have an Eevee. That's a rare pokemon...where did you find it?" her dad asked. "I found her in Viridian Forest. She's a tough little girl. Anyways, I was hoping maybe you could help her out. She only knows Tackle and Growl, not very good moves." Autumn sighed. "Hmm...best one I would suggest is Shadow Ball. I know Eevee can use it. But I mean you might want something tatical too." he said, rubbing the hair on his chin.

"I think I know one she might enjoy, if nothing else than to annoy Tyler's Eevee. He's a male." Autumn said with a wink. "So you met up with Tyler? Good, I feel safer with you not going it alone. I mean not to thrilled he's a guy, but I trust him to behave. But yeah, you thinking 45?" he asked. "Yeah. His actually knows it through breeding, so it would level the playing field for them." she smiled. "Sure. You have the M.O. Disks I gave you right?" her dad asked. "Of course. It's much cheaper to get the TMs from you than buy them from stores which just goes to you." she laughed. "Well, when your dad runs the Kanto TM manufacturing company, it does help." he laughed.

She put a weird square of plastic with a brown film wheel into a spot on the computer and the computer buzzed a bit before the 'disk' popped back out. She did it again with another one, and then said bye to her dad. "Goodbye!" I shouted, lifting a paw to him. "That is adorable. I never had an Eevee. Would have gone for a Vaporeon. But I don't think she want to be one. They are more serious where she seems playful. Anyways, I should get to back to work. Be safe kiddo." her dad said, then the screen went dark.

Next on our list was a training computer. Autumn set me down, turned on the screen and looked at the two disks she had made. "We'll do this one first." she smiled, putting into the bottom of the screen. The screen flickered, and a purple furball of a pokemon called a Gengar appeared. "Welcome to the Technical Machine Program. I'm Gengar, and I'll be teaching you TM30, Shadow Ball. Now, Shadow Ball is a hard move to learn if you're not a ghost type, but not impossible." the Gengar explained, and while it took him a while, he explained how to use the move, and by the end I was able to easily to use the move.

The video ended, followed by a loud snapping sound as tape spewed from the bottom. Autumn didn't seem that bothered. She just untangled it and pulled the disk out, to reveal that it was absolutely ruined. The next one she put in clicked and played, revealing a Gardevoir sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, looking somewhat bothered. "You're on Aurora. Please?" A man said from behind the camera. The Gardevoir rolled her eyes, then smiled at the camera in a very suggestive way. "Welcome to the Technical Machine Program. I'm Aurora, and I'll be teaching you TM45..." she said in a sultry voice. Oh Autumn, you evil manipulative person...I love you.

Once the video was done, the TM again broke, this time snapping in half and spitting half the casing out of the slot! How unreliable were these poor things? But now that I had a new move under my belt, Autumn got Pyro back from the nurse and we went up to a room. Tyler was already in there with Shadow and a Squirtle who was named Bubbles. "Sup Sparkette. We our own cubbies here! They are awesome!" he cheered, pointing to special padded holes in the one wall perfect for a smaller pokemon like him or I to sleep. "Well, I learned something cool too." I said with a smirk.

"What did you lea..." he began, until I gave my butt a wiggle and focused a power into my eyes staining my vision pink. Small pink hearts appeared in his as he started to lose his control and see only me. When done right, this shoud make him so infatuated he can't attack me, but it clearly was doing more since he was literally drooling over me. "So how is the wee Sparkette doing...oh Arcues dammit. You really got your dad to give a TM for attract?" he growled as he watched me taunt his Eevee. "All is fair in love and war." Autumn smiled. "He's gonna really regret having pulled that trick on her." Tyler laughed.

I stopped using my charm on Shadow, but made sure to have a grin on my face when the hearts slowly died from his eyes. "What just happened? It was like...Sparkette...did you learn Attract?" he asked. "I learned it just for you fluff ball." I taunted, showing him my teeth in a smile. "Alright I see how it is. I deserved that. But if we're going to play tit for tat, here's a new challenge for you to master." he chuckled, moving in closer. I didn't really know what to do, then he tilted his head, and licked my cheek! A shiver ran down my spine and I just sat down in shock as Shadow laughed and went to a cubby, curling up and sleeping. "Those two are adorable together." Autumn smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Yeah...this came out really late. I mean SUPER late...and while I wish I had a  
good excuse, like literally anything not my fault...truth is, I did a pretty big fuck up. See, I had  
like 12 chapters written up, hoping to post one a week or so. Well shortly after posting chapter 2  
I decided to clear up my computer and junk old files so I could download some stuff for work.  
You can see where this is going...  
That's right, instead of deleting the original rough draft that was crap compared to what I had  
for posting...I deleted the fixed, edited, proofread chapters...because I am clearly a complete  
idiot. Not only that, but the deletion of so much work really put me in a 'fuck it why bother' state  
and despite knowing what I wanted to write, I just had zero motivation. But after so many people  
asking where the next chapters were, I decided to get off my lazy ass and write this one.** **It's  
not as good as the original, I know...but it's the same basic story, just without the proofread and  
editing. I apologize for the whole ordeal, but...just sucks ya know?**

The morning brought new light, and new fun. "Who's first for the shower?" Autumn asked, standing up and stretching. Wonderful idea! I climbed out of my cubby and stretched my wee legs, letting my joints pop. "You go first. Here, take her with you." Tyler said, tossing a PokeBall to Autumn. "Girls and girls?" Autumn asked. "You know I'm not gonna shower with her, it would be weird." he said, digging through his bag. Autumn scooped me up, and took me into a joined room with white tiles, a sink, a weird white chair with a hole in it, a box of weird scented dirt, and a large cubby with a curtain and a metal thing coming from the wall. she set me in the box of weird dirt, then released Bubbles. I stared at the dirt, wondering what the point of it was. It was strangely warm, soft, and gritty. Perfect for digging really. But I doubt that was the point.  
"Hey Sparkette, you do know what that is right?" Bubbles asked as Autumn started undressing. "It's a box of dirt. Just put an F on there and let me go home." I whined, knowing I was missing some important point. "It's a litter box. You use it to go to relieve yourself. Like, if you have to pee or such." she giggled, turning around for my privacy. Oh...oh! That explains why it smelled and was for digging! It was supposed to be like waste dirt! I turned around, sniffed, dug a deep hole and squatted down, letting my body do it's thing and let out a large puddle, sighing in relief. When I finished, I covered it up and noticed the puddle was being absorbed and clumped up. I covered it with more litter, and it just hardened into a lump of flower smelling dirt. Wonderful!  
"Come on Sparkette, get in here." Autumn said, standing nude in the cubby with bubbles. I walked in, she shut the curtain, and then turned a knob. Suddenly water poured down on me, soaking my fur and matting it down, making it heavy and wet and miserable! Why!? What did I do wrong!? Why soak me like this?! I laid down and cried, trying to hide behind Bubbles, who Autumn was brushing with a pink lacey scrub thing. She turned around on Autumn's command and saw me huddled down.  
"What's wrong Sparkette?" she asked, holding a paw up to Autumn, who looked down at me also. "I hate being wet! I thought trainers loved their Pokemon! Why would you do this Autumn!" I screamed at them. Autumn looked confused, and Bubbled started laughing. "Oh Sparkette, it's called a shower. It's not meant to be mean. It's to clean you. Showers are much shorter and easier than trying to lick yourself clean." she explained. Autumn kneeled down and poured some type of thick viscous fluid on me that smelled heavily of berries, then worked her fingers into my fur, which felt wonderful as the liquid turned into foam. It was very relaxing...and then I was held under the thing in the wall which dumped water on me again, making me even more soaked and matted and just...excuse my language, but fuck this!  
Autumn turned off the water, opened the curtain, and set me on a mat on the floor, where I stood, shivered from my cold drenched matted fur, and looked at Autumn in pure misery. Why? "You look absolutely abused." Autumn laughed as she stepped out. "I feel abused!" I screamed! Bubbles laughed, and Autumn plugged in a pink thing she held that looked...I don't even know. She turned it on, and it screamed loudly, making me fold my ears down. What the fuck did I do to deserve this!? She aimed it at me, and I was blasted with hot air that dried me almost instantly while Autumn worked a brush through my fur. As annoyingly loud as it was, I would take loud but warm brushing over being drenched. By the time I was done, I looked better than ever! My fur had never been this dirt free, smelled this wonderful, or been this fluffy! Autumn even set me on the counter while she tended to Bubbles, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was cuter than I had ever been in my life!  
When we went back into the main room after being cleaned and Autumn was dressed again, Tyler took Shadow into the room and left us with Pyro. I guess being a fire type, he would handle the water worse than I did. Autumn pulled out a small opening screen thing, set it on the floor, and had Pyro, Bubbles, and I sit in front of it and watch a small ball bounce around. Once Tyler and Shadow were done, Shadow sat with us and Autumn hit a button. A man came on screen, and started teaching things. Colors, numbers, letters, objects, sounds...he also had us try to pronounce sounds to make words. It seemed simple enough and normal, but half way through saying the word 'purple' I realized he was teaching us! Like how to understand humans and even speak like them! That was why Pyro could speak to them, although still badly. It was because we were being trained to speak.  
Once the video was over, Autumn packed up the laptop and put it away. "Alright everyone. Tyler and I need to get our first badges. That means we gotta take on Brock. He's a rock type gym leader, so it's not going to be easy. Bubbles and Pyro are going to be our front lines respectively, and Sparkette and Shadow will be running back up just in case one of you faint. Another thing is that we did bring a good supply of potions and such with us, and we'll probably end up going through them today. But, once we get our badges we'll come back here tonight, and tomorrow we will head out towards Cerulean City via Mount Moon. That's going to be a week long trip, but it'll be worth it. So, let's get going!" Autumn ran down to us, reading from a sheet of paper on a clipboard.  
Brock's gym was unlike anything you would ever expect from anything. It was a huge building, with a giant field of rocks, boulders, and sand. It was soft and warm...my toes enjoyed it. Brock himself was just a tall man, probably an adult, with spiked hair who seemed to either be blind, or just didn't open his eyes. It was decided that Autumn would go first, simply because she was a girl and it was 'ladies first'. Not exactly sure how that matters, but whatever.  
Pyro was up first, dashing into the arena as Brock let out a Geodude. Pryo leapt into action as soon as the count went off. He charged the Geodude and started unleashing wave after wave of fire at it, slowly bringing it's health down while the Geodude missed most of it's shots. It was like he faster somehow...what the hell? It took him a bit, but pretty soon the Geodude just couldn't keep up and passed out. Damn...Pyro was a beast. Brock recalled the Geodude, then threw out a massive snake made of boulders. Onix...a terrible monster known for being ill tempered and in same cases outright brutally mean.  
Pyro didn't seem phased. He kept at it, ducking and rolling while whipping flames everywhere, blasting the rock snake at every opportunity. Around he danced, spitting fire and dodging attacks. It almost looked like he could win...

Almost.

The Onix got a shot and took it, whipping Pyro with it's tail and sending him sailing into a wall hard enough to break the stone. If we didn't have an aura to protect us, he'd probably be dead. "Fuck...Sparkette, you're up! Just try and hold him down!" Autumn shouted, trying to get Pyro back up with some weird glowing bottle. Well shit...ok. I stepped into the ring and looked at the giant Arceus damn snake of Arceus damn rocks with a giant fucking Arceus damn horn. Seriously bitch, really think I can do a fucking thing to this mother fucker? Alright then...trust the trainer I guess.  
I darted forward and the Onix spit rocks at me, as if it would rather crush me than just knock me out. One rock crashed down right in front of me and I leapt up to avoid it, hopping from it to the Onix's body. It was surprisingly grippy for rock. "Wait...Sparkette, can you shadow ball it?" Autumn asked. Really Autumn!? Are you quite literally fucking insane you daft bitch!? I growled and rolled my eyes, ducking just as a rock soared over my head. Alright, fine! If nothing else I'll try to save my own ass!  
I bolted up the Onix's body, my tiny claws digging in and sending me up towards it's head at an astounding pace. Not even I understood the speed, and the Onix was even more confused. I raced higher and higher, getting to the point I needed. I jumped, aiming my whole body at it's eye as I charged up, gathering energy in my maw. My front paws connected on it's face, and I unleashed a shadow ball directly into it's red eye, the force of the powerful explosion hurling me rocketing towards the ground. Oh fuck!  
I slammed into the dirt hard enough to hear the distinctive crack in my front paw as my leg snapped like an Arceus damn twig. Well shit, I'm done for a while. I turned myself over, spinning on my good paw and charging another shadow ball, ready to go out with a serious Arceus damn fight. Not dying like this! To my utter shock, the Onix's eye rolled back into it's head as the towering beast slowly fell, kicking up a cloud of dust as it crashed down. Did...did I just fucking win a gym battle? Like seriously, did I just knock out an Onix!? How the hell did I do that?  
Autumn was also amazed, deftly recalling me into my ball with a stunned look. "Welcome home to your PokeBall Sparkette! How can I make you comfortable today?" the voice asked. I had gotten pretty used to it. "Well, my leg is broken. Can you fix it?" I growled, looking at the limp paw. "I can lock the ball until you are treated and administer a pain killer." it replied. Wait...it can do that!? "That will be fine." I answered. Sure enough, the exit portal clicked, a red X blinking over it as a pink mist filled the field. I inhaled it and smelled cherries...and then dropped to the ground asleep, my last thought being 'damn you Pokeball'.

Ding ding, ding ding ding.

My eyes opened slowly, the lights of the PokeCenter glaringly bright as I was released from my ball. To my shock, my paw was fixed. Actually, everything was better. I felt like I had never battled. Thank you PokeCenter! "You alright Sparkette?" Shadow asked, looking me over. "Surprisingly, yes. What about you?" I answered as I stood. "Never got a chance to go in. Bubbles is a water type, good against stone. She taught that Onix a lesson in being a prick. Seriously, he was being far too heavy on damage even for a gym Pokemon. But yeah, both of our trainers got badges. So I guess it's Mt. Moon tomorrow." he explained. "Looks like it. Let's hope that's an easier trip. Without a giant damn Onix whipping our asses in both senses of the word." I growled. "You are getting very vulgar in your old age. So many curses." he teased. "I get upset when a Pokemon tried to murder me. Kind of enjoy being alive. Feels good." I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter!? After what, months? Yeah, well, that's what happens when writes block, lack of motivation, and a change in work happens. I'm really sorry it took so damn long, like, I HAVE plans, but... I just work too hard in my real life to sit down and type out a chapter. But with Covid-19 and being on lockdown, guess who has far too much time on her hands? I wrote this out in four hours out of boredum, and tomorrow I think I might do it again. I have plenty of time, plenty of ideas, so who knows, I might be pumping chapters out every day until this is over. Or I might vanish for a year. But hey, if you want to stay up to date, chapter one still has my discord channel, Eevee's Playground, linked for you. Stop by, ask around, meet the Eevee, and enjoy yourself. Also yes, we now serve coffee.**

I woke up and stretched myself as wide as I could, my left rear paw colliding gently with someone soft and wet. I looked back to see Shadow's face, his eyes crossed looking at my paw which was currently booping his nose. "Your foot is indeed a foot." he said, then licked it, making me quickly pull it back as I turned. "I didn't expect you to be right beside me. Sorry about kicking you." I apologized. "I was coming to wake you up since you sleep in later than I do. The humans say it's time for us to go explore the cave of moons or something." he shrugged. "Mt. Moon. It's the route to Cerulean City. Apparently that is where the next gym is, and it's supposed to be a water type gym. Meaning Autumn can't use Pyro there. The only other Pokemon she has besides him and I is that thing." I explained, pointing a paw at the green paperweight she referred to as Metapod. "Does that thing even know any moves?" he asked, looking at the weird cocoon Pokemon. "Harden. Literally, just, harden. I don't think I've heard of a more useless Pokemon for a battle." I sighed.

"Sparkette! Get your fluffy ass out of bed already! I wanna get moving!" Autumn said, throwing a chunk of bacon at me. "Mmm, I see someone is in a bad mood" I said, chewing my treat. "I can't understand you normally, what makes you think I can understand you better with your mouth full!?" she shouted, putting her backpack on while Tyler sighed. "Oh, she's in a bad mood by the way. Apparently Tyler walked in on her while she was naked." Shadow chuckled. I looked over and saw his face was swollen a bit. I guess That would earn him a punch. Humans are such odd creatures. Once everything was packed up, we followed them downstairs to the Pokemon Center reception area.

"Autumn! Hey, you have a package!" Nurse Joy shouted, waving us over. They chatted for a bit, and I took the moment to groom my tail some more, because one can never have a tail that has been groomed enough, and I love my tail. Suddenly I was lifted up into the air and onto the counter. I wish she would warn me before she did that! "Here, let's try this out." Autumn said, clipping a black collar around my neck with a small black box on it. "If you pick me up without permission again, I will bite you." I hissed. "Duly noted." she said, taken aback. "Wait, did she just understand what I said?" I asked Shadow, who was also on the counter with a collar now. "I think she did." he answered.

"Translators. Those collars convert your... chatter, into English for us. So now we can understand everything you say." she explained, adjusting mine. "Anything I say huh?" Shadow smirked, before inhaling deeply. Oh don't you dare do it! " **FUCK!** " he shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone turn and glare at him. I have never facepawed so hard in my entire life. "In my defense, I honestly thought it would censor that." he laughed. "No you didn't. You knew exactly what you were doing and fully planned on it not censoring you." I grumbled. "I take it that's not something new from him?" Autumn asked, staring at him with her arms crossed and her eyes full of fury. "No, he's pretty vulgar and curses quite often. The other night he used that same word eleven times in a single sentence, which to his credit, was a grammatically correct sentence." I sighed.

"Can we just get going? Today has not started well and the last thing I want is to be crawling through a cave at midnight in the darkness." Tyler groaned, his hands behind her head. "Yeah, let's get going before Shadow says another foul word." I sighed. "I know one that will start a race war." he cheered. "Dude, if you say the N-word I will drown you." Tyler said sternly. "I'm gonna say the N-word!" Shadow shouted, only to turn into red light as Tyler recalled him into his pokeball. "Thank you. We might want to suggest my dad install a censor before Shadow actually does start a race war." Autumn said, and off to the cave we went.

When I heard cave, I expected a route that was marked, well traveled, and so on. I did not expect a literal cave with no lights full of Zubat without so much as a single sign to point us in the right direction. Pyro could give us light using his tail, but for the most part were very much on our own. And it took less than an hour before we were hopelessly lost. And by the time we decided to take a break, we were so lost even having a map didn't help, because we couldn't figure out where on the map we were. About the only thing we did know was that at one point we should have climbed a ladder, and hadn't. So wherever we were, it wasn't in that part. So exactly where in the name of the Distortion World are we!?

"I think our trainers are about to beat the shit out of each other." Shadow sighed, watching them argue. "Autumn isn't stupid enough to hurt Tyler, and Tyler wouldn't hit a woman. But I must say, this is very bad. Not to mention I very much hate it under the ground. I like the free and open skies, not this rocky cave." Nora said, watching worriedly. "Aren't Pidgeotto's good at navigation? Can't you navigate us out?" Shadow asked, looking at his new bird partner. "Normally yes, I could easily fly around and find where we are. But this is a cave. I cannot gain any height advantage here. Even worse, I can't even feel a breeze. That means we are so far from an exit the wind cannot get to this part of the cave. We are, for lack of a better word, screwed." she signed. "I can think of a better word!" he said, perking up. "NO!" Nora and I chorused at the same time.

"Look, we're trying to have an argument over here! Settle your furry and feathery asses down!" Tyler barked at us. "I can remain hyper because I am scaled!" Bubbles said, bolting across the cave and into a wall, knocking herself out. Ever seen two humans and four Pokemon simultaneously facepaw? Had you been there, you would have. I think even the Metapod would have, had he hands. Or paws. Just as Autumn was about to shout at Tyler again, something swooped down and took a shot at me floating back up and turning to face us. "Golbat. The bat pokemon. It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood. Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly." Autumn's PokeDex said as she scanned it. Oh god, a vampire pokemon!?

"Scam, or you will pay for it with your blood!" Shadow shouted, prancing to the front to confront it. "Shadow, back off! Let it go!" Tyler shouted, but Shadow was flat out ignoring him. "Bat... Golbat." it said, showing off it's fangs. "Last warning you blood drinking parasite, you better run." He growled, digging his claws into the dirt. "Shadow, back down! That is an order!" Tyler screamed, getting a pokedoll ready. The Golbat swooped, and the cave lit up vibrant purple as Shadow unloaded a dozen Shadow Balls at it, erupting in a shower of darkness and energy, blasting the entire rear of the cave apart, rocks scattering everywhere as he demolished the entire area. "Shadow... what the hell..." Tyler said in shock as the Eevee panted, his eyes glowing red.

"Shadow... Shadow speak to me." I said, slowly approaching him. He didn't answer, or move, he just stood frozen and panting, his eyes pulsing. "Shadow, come on, whatever is going on, you can talk to me about it. I'm fine." I said, rubbing against him. The fiery red light dimmed as he looked back at me, before dying out as he nuzzled me in return. "I won't tolerate an attack on those I care about. I won't let them hurt you. I will fight until my dying breath on that." he snarled, calming down. His heart was racing, and his fur has a cold feeling to it. Not like the cave, that was warm and moist. This was a coldness one could compare to pure darkness. Something was wrong with him, but the question was what? He shouldn't react like that to a simple pokemon battle.

"Error. Evolution failed. Improper stimulus received in level up." A pokedex said, making us look at Tyler, who had his out. "Level 24... you went up two levels? And what is this failed evolution warning? Autumn, does this make sense to you?" Tyler said, looking over the red device. "Autumn I'm no professor yet, but if I had to guess, Shadow touched something he shouldn't be able to reach into. Eevee is the evolution pokemon, they evolve based on stones. There's plenty here that could react, but I mean, I guess it's too far to do anything? That's the temper of a Flareon though. So maybe there is a fire stone nearby?" she theorized. "Shadow... what happened?" I asked softly, hoping he wasn't losing control. "Sparkette... I felt something. It was close, yet far. I couldn't grasp it. something fueled me. I feel... energized, but it's gone now." he sighed. Please Shadow... don't lose yourself to some rock...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, this was a hard one. Like, even though I knew what I wanted to write, and how I wanted it to look, this was a damn hard chapter. The first draft neither pokemon seemed right. The second, Shadow was being too mopey and emotional. The third it was Sparkette. Four, fix, and six cleaned them up to be decent, then I had a seventh to fix some scene settings, and an eighth for spelling. Even after all that, it came out very short and honestly, I'm still very unhappy with it. But I feel like after having spent so, SO long on it, this is the best I'm going to get. However, like this chapters bright side, there is a bright side for the story. I recovered a file from my old laptop with chapters 7 through 25! Now granted these are early rough drafts. A lot of details were changed, names, ect. So they need to be completely rewritten. But I have the basic plots meaning I can get them out faster! I'm not needing to struggle for ideas to get to where I was. So let's hope for faster chapters (and less laziness from me). Remember to leave comments, because I LOVE reading them. Be it good or bad. And don't forget to join the discord and meet the pokemon, as well as get sneaks into what's to come!**

Zubat...

Zubat...

Another Zubat...

Oh look, a Zubat...

Zubat...

Hey, a Zubat!

Zubat...

"Can you not just say that every time one flies past? The place is swarming with them, but that's damn annoying." Shadow sighed, sitting beside me at the entrance to a small cave our humans were hiding in, discussing something in a rather argumentative fashion. "Like you're never annoying?" I barked back, annoyed at still being in a damn cave. It was hot, humid, dark, and filled with diseased pests. I hated it. I just wanted to be out of this place. But I guess we were still lost.

"Fair enough. Just... please, stay strong." he sighed, walking back to our trainers. Tyler shouted at him, but apparently they started talking, despite us having been told to guard the entrance and let them figure something out. I growled and just barked at the Zubat, although thankfully the nasty smelling spray Autumn had doused the entrance in was working. Still, I just despised this entire place.

"Sparkette! Can you come here please?" Autumn shouted, waving me over. I rolled my eyes and walked back to her, seeing a bowl of food on the ground, nearly full, but not quite. "It's all we have left. Between both Tyler and I. I'm sorry it's not the usual amount, but it'll just have to do." she said, clearly hurt that she didn't have anything more to feed me. "It's more than enough. We just need to hope we can find our way out tomorrow, right?" I said, giving a fake smile, digging into the bowl and chomping the kibble happily. Not sure what it was made from, but kibble was good.

As I was almost done, I noticed Shadow sitting nearby, watching me. He was smiling, but he seemed... sad. Something was wrong with him, that much was clear. Wait, why didn't he have a... oh no. "Shadow, please tell me you ate too." I said, feeling tears well in my eyes. "You need to stay strong. You need to be the light in the darkness. It's not the first time I've given up food for another, I'll be fine." she said, shaking his head.

"Shadow! How could you!?" I shouted, streams of tears rushing down my muzzle as I recoiled in horror. He'd purposely not told me, and given what was probably his share to me. He hid that he was going hungry for me until after there was nothing left for me to give him! I knew he took stupid risks sometimes, but to go hungry just so I could eat, why would he do that!?

"Sparkette, like I said, I've done it before. You have to eat to keep your strength up. I'll be fine. I can live with going hungry. But I don't want you to ever feel that pain. So eat, because I'm not going to." he smiled, then walked over to his pokeball, pressed the button with his paw and recalled himself. I wasn't aware we could even do that. "Get your ass out her you manipulative punk!" I screamed, crying and bapping his ball with my paw.

"Sparkette, honey, come here." Autumn said, sitting beside Tyler. I sighed and went over, climbing onto her lap and receiving pets. "Look, we talked to Shadow before this. Did he ever tell you about the females in his pack?" she asked, wiping my eyes with a cloth. "They had a plague, wiped out most of the young Eevee. Only two females lived, and they were in very high demand." I answered. "Did he mention that they were pampered by him? As in he did things and gave up things and did anything he could to make them happy?" she asked, pulling out a brush for my fur. "And they both turned him down? What stuck up bitches. No wonder he left." I scoffed.

"Actually, he's their older brother. Both of them had just found mates before he joined me. He only came because he knew they were going to be cared for, and he needed an adventure after raising them alone, as they didn't have parents." Tyler laughed. "Wait, so he's not just being a prick? He's just... looking out for someone he cares about?" I asked, looking up at him. "Poor girly. Someday you'll know what it's like to have someone care enough to make sacrifices for you." he said, then layed down, rolling over so his back was to us. "Also might help to learn that boys are jerks." Autumn scoffed, laying on her back with my on her chest. Well, I agree, boys are jerks. They mean well, but they don't seem to think about a woman's emotions much.

"A ladder! This might be it finally!" Autumn cheered as we found the metal pipes going to a hole in the ceiling. Even more promising was that there was LIGHT at the top! We all scrambled up, and finally after so long had found the exit. We dashed out into the warm morning air, relieved to not be in the caves any longer. "Cerulean City here we come!" Autumn cheered, jumping in a spin and sprinting down the path towards the road that would take us to the city. "Come on Sparkette, we're almost to the second gym! We have matches to win!" Shadow laughed, following her. I guess he did still have energy even after skipping a meal. "Let them enjoy it. I prefer the slow road. A nice brisk walk, we're all going to the same spot. We should enjoy the journey." Tyler smiled, picking me up and tagging along.

"Tyler, can I ask a question?" I asked, realizing too late I posed an oxymoron. "I encourage you to ask anything you wish." he said happily. "Do you think Shadow is happy with his life?" I asked, watching him run behind Autumn, who now had her arms spread like wings. "I don't think. I know. Shadow is a generally cheerful pup, but I know he loves what we're doing more than he enjoys sitting in a forest with a dead chance of finding someone. Honestly, I think he's probably one of the happiest pokemon you'll ever meet." he answered, chuckling at my question. It honestly made me feel better though. By noon we reached the Pokemon Center, restocked, ate, and rested.


End file.
